One of the Family
by Lena Locket
Summary: CG Don't read if you don't appreciate
1. Chapter One

Title: One of the Family

Rating: PG

Disclaimer:  Sadly I don't own any characters or anything to do with CSI. 

AN: This chapter is mainly an introduction to the rest of the story. It contains the background of my new character etc, etc. But there will be loads of C/G when the story really gets started.

Chapter One

Gil Grissom sighed before picking up the phone. He dialed half of the number before replacing the phone in its cradle. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long shift and his team had to pull a double. Tempers were wearing very thin; at that moment he heard the start of yet another argument between Sara and Catherine. The caseload was huge, his team needed another person. With a slight hesitation he dialed the number.

"Richards", a groggy female voice answered

"Did I wake you?" Grissom asked, his voice full of concern. The woman laughed

"I should have known it was you Gil. Only you call at this hour"

"Look I need…" he started and paused, "A favour"

"What kind of favour, last time it had something to do with bugs and there is no way in hell I'm doing that again", Grissom sighed a little disappointed that not many people liked bugs.

"Nothing to do with bugs this time. How would you like to come and work here temporarily?"

"I would love to! When can I start?"

"I've booked your flights for 5am tomorrow. Meaning you have to be there at 3am"

"You do mean today don't you?"

"What?"

"It's 1am Gil"

"Oh yes today. You need to be at the airport in 2 hours"

"Great you made it early enough," She said her voice heavily laced with sarcasm

"Thanks Evelyn. See you soon."

"Bye Gil. Love you"

"Love you too" He replied before hanging up the phone and wondering what he had got himself into

####################################################################

Evelyn Richards set her alarm for 2:30am knowing that it would take her half an hour to get to the airport. With that done she rolled over and went to sleep. She was woken about an hour and a half later wondering what on earth had possessed her to set her alarm for this ungodly hour. Then she remembered and threw off her quilt, her cat Watson included, called her neighbour and left a message asking her to feed the cat and collect the mail, then began throwing random clothes, shoes, books and toiletries into the open suitcase on her bed. She glanced at her watch. 15 minutes to get to the airport. Yeah, yeah. Pigs might fly. She quickly stripped and got into the shower, and had what she thought was the world's quickest shower, before grabbing her phone and towel, then trying to get dressed while making a call.

"Grissom" said a voice as the phone at the other end was answered

"I hate you," she said to him while hopping around the room trying to get her leg into her jeans. 

"Well that's changed from 2 hours ago," he said good naturedly, "Your at the airport then?"

"What possessed you to make the flight so early," She screamed at him whilst pulling on her shirt and doing her hair

"Well by the time you arrive and drop of your stuff at my place you'll be here in time for our next shift" He answered her rationally

"Whatever" came her reply

"So are you at the airport?" he asked

"What do you think" she said dragging her suitcase to the door and searching desperately around for her kit

"I think you packing your stuff and…" But she cut him off

"Do I have to bring my kit?"

"No, why?"

"Do I have to hire a car?"

"No. There's one of ours waiting at the airport. Number plate is 287 CSI"

"Nice. Where are the keys?  

"They are at the car hire desk"

"Thanks. See you Gil" she said ending the call

####################################################################

Grissom hung up the phone frustrated, wondering if it was a good idea to get Evelyn to assist with their workload. Sure she was one of the best in her field. But she was also one of the youngest. That was what worried him. Since she was younger than the rest of his team they may not take her seriously. The rest of his team had gone home to get a few hours sleep before their next shift. About an hour before shift was supposed to start his phone rang again.

"Grissom"

"Hi its me. Where do you live?"

"Where are you?" he asked kicking himself for not remembering to give her directions

"The strip" 

He gave her directions and sat back in his chair, watching the steady stream of employees pass his office. There was a soft knock on his door and he looked up and saw her leaning against the doorframe. 

"Hey" she said

"Hi"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said bringing her into a hug and planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Lets take you to meet the team"

Evelyn waited outside the door and observed as Grissom took his set in-between a blonde haired woman and a brown haired woman. The blonde leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear causing Grissom to smile and the brown haired one to glare. Grissom spoke to his team for a few minutes before motioning for her to come inside.

"Everyone, this is my **niece** Evelyn Richards. She'll be helping us for a few weeks."

There were a few minutes of silence as this piece of information sank in. The blonde was the first to recover

"Your Grissom's **niece**?"

"Since when do you have a siblings Grissom?" the brunette added giving Grissom a 'your supposed to tell me everything' look.

A tall African American man approached her and held out a hand. "Welcome to the team Evelyn. I'm Warrick Brown" 

"Nice to meet you Warrick"

Another man approached her. He had warm brown eyes and the most wonderful smile, "Nick Stokes. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Evelyn said, "Your from Texas right?"

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

"Perth. Western Australia"

"Cool" came his response. But she wasn't really listening. She was looking over his shoulder to the two women on the team who appeared to be trying to kill each other with glares. Warrick stepped in. "Evelyn, this is Catherine and Sara". Evelyn studied Catherine carefully as if trying to see through her to her inner most secrets. She knew Catherine was special to her Uncle. She also knew that she meant more to him than any other woman in his life, for example Sara. His old student who he had been dating, but not really wanting an involvement.  

"It's nice to meet you Catherine. I've heard a lot about you." She paused looking at Sara trying to avoid the temptation to say 'you must be Sara, you know you really should try for guys your own age that you have a chance with', but ended up saying, "It's nice to meet you Sara"

At that moment a crazy haired lab tec entered the room and ignoring Warrick and Nick's motions he said, "Whoa Grissom. Who's the babe?" 

"Greg this is my **niece **Evelyn"

"Oh," this seemed to leave Greg speechless, "Nice to meet you. I'll be leaving. I think I smell something burning in the DNA lab." And with that he hurried off leaving Warrick, Nick and Evelyn crowing with laughter, and Catherine and Sara resuming their glaring.

####################################################################

Love it? Hate it? Please review

   
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Who was that?" Evelyn asked

"Greg Sanders, the lab rat" came Nick's reply

"Right if we've all finished wasting time we've got work to do" Grissom interjected, "Evelyn you'll work with Nick. Sara you can work with Catherine. Warrick, you can come with me"

"Is Gil trying to get them to solve a murder or to cause one?" Evelyn asked Nick as they watched Sara and Catherine, who were still glaring, leave the room followed by Grissom and Warrick. Nick laughed. "I don't know but I'm sure he has his reasons". The two followed the rest to their set crime scenes.

##############################################################

"Look at this," Sara said shoving a photo under Catherine's nose, spraying dusting powder everywhere. 

"What is it?" Catherine managed in between sneezes 

"God and I thought you were a good CSI" Sara said in an annoyingly superior tone, "It's a photo of his niece. See it says it on the back, 'Evie at work'." Catherine grabbed the photo and gasped. "What is it?" Sara demanded grabbing the photo back.

"No give it to me. I haven't finished with it yet!" Catherine screamed at her snatching the photo back from Sara.

"But it's MY photo!" Sara screamed even louder than Catherine

"No its not" yelled Catherine at Sara. 

"Ladies" Detective Jim Brass yelled from the doorway

##############################################################

 Back at the lab Nick and Evelyn had spread out the evidence gathered from a crime scene of the previous night. "Hey Evelyn. Would you mind going to the DNA lab to get some results?"

"Sure," she disappeared out the door and appeared again a few seconds later, "Where exactly is the DNA lab?"

##############################################################

"What are you trying to do? Get someone killed!" Warrick exclaimed to Grissom over the seat of a SUV they were fingerprinting.

"Catherine and Sara need to learn to get along," came his response, "The more they work together the more they get to know each other."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth his cell phone rang

"Grissom" he answered

"Grissom, its Brass. We've got a problem. If you don't get down here soon you'll have another crime scene to investigate".

##############################################################

When Evelyn reached the corridor leading to the DNA lab she was immediately struck by the increase of noise. She soon located the source. Greg the lab tec.  She entered the lab un-noticed and reached an arm out and turned off the CD player.

"Grissom!" the lab tec exclaimed in surprise as he turned around

"Richards, actually," she said coldly, "Do you have my results?"

Wordlessly he handed her the piece of paper, his eyes not once loosing contact with hers. 

"See you round Sanders," She called as she left the lab

"God I love that woman." He said out loud before getting back to work.

##############################################################

When Grissom arrived at the scene he was immediately drawn to where Brass was standing at the door of a warehouse.

"What are they doing?" he asked Brass who was apparently mesmerized by the two women fighting

"Arguing over a photo apparently," Brass said, "I've heard some words tonight that I never knew existed!"

Grissom entered and yelled, "Sara! Catherine! My office as soon as we get back to the lab!"

Both women glared at each other before stalking off, one to each SUV. As Sara started the engine of her car, Catherine smiled to herself. She still had the photo.

##############################################################

On the way back to the lab, Catherine's cell phone began to ring.

"Willows"

"Mummy?"

"Hi Linds. What do you need?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" the eight year old said sweetly

"That's it Lindsey. What do you want?"

Lindsey sighed. Her mum knew her to well. "Can Uncle Grissom come to my Father/Daughter day at school today?"

"I don't know Linds. You'll have to ask him. Hold on a sec." She handed her phone to Grissom

"Lindsey?" He said almost cautiously

"Hi Uncle Grissom. Can you come to my Father/Daughter day? Please, please, please?"

Grissom thought for a minute. He couldn't remember having anything on. "Sure Lindsey" He heard the little girl shriek at the other end of the phone

"Oh. Thank you so much Uncle Grissom. I love you" Before she hung up the phone

Catherine looked at Grissom's face as he handed back her phone.

"You ok?" she asked

"She just told me that she loves me," he said in shock, "she loves me!"

Catherine leaned back into the seat of Grissom's car smiling to herself. 

Grissom had a smile on his face after Lindsey asked him to go to school with her. This was something he had wanted to do with Lindsey for ages.  Go to school with Lindsey like a Father would.

##############################################################

When they arrived back at the lab, Sara was already in Grissom's office. Grissom entered and sat down looking at the two women in front of him. 

"You two need to learn how to get along but for now, Catherine you can work with Warrick, and Sara you can work with Nick. Evelyn will work with me." On her way out the door Sara stopped and asked him, "Are we still on for breakfast today?"

"Oh, no Sara. I'm going to school with Lindsey", came his answer. 

"Maybe another time?" she asked him

"Yeah maybe" he called as he followed Catherine to the garage

##############################################################

Sara arrived at the layout room and saw Evelyn and Nick, each with a cup of coffee and a bag of jellybeans between them, discussing the evidence.

"Ok Evelyn. Your working with Grissom, he's in the garage". Without a word Evelyn picked up her phone, as well as her coffee and bag of jellybeans, and left the room.  Sara sighed and sat down in Evelyn's vacated chair.

"Hey Sara?" Nick asked after a moment, "What's up?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Sara asked after a pause

"Shoot"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"What!" Nick stammered choking on his coffee

"I said, are you attracted to me?"

"Why are you asking me?" Nick questioned her

She sighed, "I'm beginning to think this whole thing with Grissom is a mistake. I'm like one of his kids, not his girlfriend"

"What made you think all of that?"

"He's bailing on me again to go out with Lindsey," she told Nick, "They've got the whole little family thing going. Catherine's like his wife!"

Nick smiled to himself. "What are you so happy about?" Sara asked him.

"Nothing. Sorry." They sat in silence for a minute before Nick voiced a question he had wondered about for a while, "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

##############################################################

"Uncle Grissom!" called the blur of blonde that was Lindsey Willows as she streaked down the corridors leading to the garage, closely followed by the receptionist Judy.

"Miss Willows? Lindsey! Your not allowed down there!"

All of a sudden Lindsey came to an abrupt halt.  "Yuk!" was all she said at the sight that met her eyes. "You are so disgusting!" she said to her Mum and 'Uncle'. 

"Hey Lindsey, how about we go and visit Greg?" Warrick asked the excited eight-year-old

"Yeah. Greg!" she said and then began to sing. "Mummy and Grissom sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and with a cry of laughter at the look on everyone's face, took off down the corridor and was once again chased, this time by Warrick and Evelyn. Judy just shook her head and headed back to her desk.  Grissom and Catherine stood at the entrance of the garage, Grissom's arm around Catherine's waist. The moment was broken by Sara yelling down the corridor, "Grissom. We need to talk!"

##############################################################

Please press the adorable little purple/blue button and review.

A/N: I'm looking  for a beta at the moment for this story so if any one is interested please let me know. 

   
  


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Warrick and Evelyn chased Lindsey into the break room and shut the door.

"Aww. You're no fun." Lindsey informed them and sat at the break room table sulking.

"You know I think I'll go and get something for us to do," Warrick said after standing with his ear against the door for a few moments and finding that it was a very inefficient way to eavesdrop. 

"You know Uncle Warrick it works much better if you listen at the keyhole," Lindsey informed him

"Really?" Warrick asked her and at her nod bent down to the keyhole. Lindsey quickly joined him. Evelyn rolled her eyes at their antics. 

"Catherine wouldn't be pleased to know that you're corrupting her daughter."

Warrick shrugged, "It's not as if I'm forcing her to listen"

"You know 'Uncle' Warrick", Evelyn began mockingly, "If you do this," She opened the door and used her cell phone to call Warrick's. She answered and then slid his cell phone down the corridor to within earshot of the commotion, "It works much better".

"I like the way you think" Warrick told Evelyn as he and Lindsey joined her in listening to the conversation.  

_'Going out with you was a mistake. Hell, I know you love her. Everyone in this building does!'_ came Sara's voice from the phone, _"I mistook my feelings for you as love when really it was a crush. I've been denying my feelings for someone else the whole time. So you be free to go out with your 'wife'."_ she turned on her heal and made her way back up the corridor. On her way she called to Nick, _'By the way Nick. I would love to have dinner with you.' _

Then they heard a door slam and foot steps coming towards them before the phone went dead.

"Damn," Warrick said, his ear still glued to the phone, "it was just getting interesting"

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Catherine stood framed in the doorway, Warrick's phone in her hand, "Well?" she said, the look on her face saying 'I'm waiting, this better be good'. Evelyn and Lindsey looked at each other and then at Warrick and said, "He made me do it!"

"What?" Warrick exclaimed in shock, his mouth opening and closing, as Catherine's eyes narrowed. At that moment Grissom appeared at Catherine's shoulder.

"You ready to go Linds?" he asked her

"Yup," Lindsey responded and made her way to the door.

"Warrick. Evelyn. Would you mind watching Lindsey for a minute while I have a word with Grissom?" The two shook their heads and Lindsey crawled into Evelyn's lap as they waited for Catherine and Grissom to have their talk. "This is private." Catherine said to the listening group. She waited a few moments and then said, "Leave!"

"Oh!" came the response and the group trouped out of the break room. 

Warrick resumed the task of refining his eaves dropping technique, with help from Lindsey, which only resulted in his getting a black eye when Catherine threw open the door and he caught the door handle with his eye.  Catherine merely smirked and bent down to hug her daughter. "Bye baby. I'll see you after school."

Lindsey hugged her mother and then slipped her hand into Grissom's and they made their way towards the buildings exit. Catherine watched them go then turned her attention to Evelyn and Warrick.

"Ok. You two are working together at the scene Sara and me were working. I'm finishing the car you and Grissom were doing Warrick."

"Cool," Came Evelyn's response, "I'm driving"

"No your not!" Warrick said indignantly as Evelyn ran down the corridor towards the car park. He was about to follow her when Catherine called him, "Warrick?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Look after her ok?"

"Yeah. Will do" he called over his shoulder as he continued on his way down the corridor.

####################################################################

A stress filled half hour later the pair arrived at the scene. Warrick got out very quickly and said, "Next time I'm driving. Where the hell did you get your drivers license?"

"What's wrong with my driving?"   

"You nearly crashed!"

"What are you talking about? That tree came out of no where!"

Warrick shook his head as they headed into the abandoned warehouse.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Warrick said to no one in particular.  Dusting powder was everywhere. In the corner was a pool of blood, the body a few feet away. In-between the body and the blood lay an old, very heavy iron. 

The pair processed the scene for a few hours before heading back to the lab, only to be confronted by Grissom. "Evelyn. Can I have a word with you?" 

She nodded and the two made their way into the break room, leaving Warrick waiting soon joined by Sara, Nick, Catherine and Lindsey. The pair inside seemed to be arguing, but what about the waiting group had no idea, for they were signing. Suddenly Evelyn flung up her hands and stormed out of the room, pushing her way past the onlookers. 

"What was that about?" Nick asked Grissom as the group entered the break room for an assignment update, also know as 'have Catherine and Sara hurt each other yet if so, get ready for a people swap' or 'we're getting ready to pull a double. Give me coffee'.

"Nothing that concerns you Nicky", Grissom replied standing in front of his team. Catherine joined them after getting Lindsey settled with a colouring-in book in the corner of the room.

"Wait a minute," Warrick said when Catherine returned, "There are only 5 of us here."

"That's very good Warrick. Now what colour shirt is Sara wearing?" Nick asked him amidst the laughter of their fellow team members.  At that moment the door was thrown open and Evelyn entered the room, shot a glare at Grissom and took a seat as far away as possible from her Uncle before signing something to him. He nodded and then continued to talk to his team. "Right, we stay in the same pairs as before, that seems to be working. Evelyn, you can go to Catherine's in about 5 minutes with Greg. Warrick, Nick and Sara you're all staying." 

A groan went up from the team. "Why does she get to go home?" Nick asked Grissom

"Because she got of a plane after a flight longer than 12hours into a different time zone and came to work, and has worked a shift the same length as you." Grissom stated as he left the room followed by Catherine and Lindsey.

####################################################################

"So have you babysat Lindsey before?" Evelyn asked Greg from the passenger seat of her car. Warrick had informed Greg about Evelyn's driving and he had insisted on driving.

"Yeah. She's a great kid. A lot like Catherine really," silence filled the car, "you know she deserves a good man. After Eddie…" once again Greg trailed into silence. Evelyn sensing that the subject was not comfortable for Greg to discuss. They pulled up in front of Catherine's house. The front door was opened and they were nearly knocked down the stairs by the blur of blonde that was Lindsey.

"Hey Kiddo", Greg said to Lindsey she pulled him inside to show him, her new chemistry set.

"Lindsey. What have I told you about opening the door when I'm not there!" Catherine exclaimed exasperated at her daughter. She stood at the hallway mirror putting in diamond heart earrings, giving Evelyn instructions about how to look after her daughter.

"There are videos and DVDs in the cupboard under the TV. Money for pizza on top of the fridge. She can't do any experiments unsupervised, and she has to clean up afterwards. In bed by 9pm. We should be back by 12am if not I'll call you. Greg's got the number of my cell so you can call me if you need to," there was a knock on the door, "That would be Grissom. Bye Baby," She called up the stairs to Lindsey, "I'll see you in the morning." She was about to leave when Lindsey raced down the stairs to give her mum a hug. "Be good," Catherine added as she returned the hug and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Bye Mummy. Love you," Lindsey called after Catherine as she made her way down the path.

####################################################################

About 3 hours later after doing numerous experiments and watching _Finding Nemo_, Lindsey, Evelyn and Greg all lay asleep on the sofa in Catherine's living room.  Evelyn was jerked back into consciousness by the ringing of her cell phone.  Trying to locate her cell without waking the two sleeping people was a task in it's self. Greg mumbled unintelligently in his sleep. "No now thanks. I'm DNA testing Grissom's bugs. They might be related." Evelyn smiled to herself as she answered her phone. "Richards"

"Hey Evelyn. It's Warrick. Where are you? We've been ringing you for ages."

"Ages?"

"Ok. I've tried twice but still, we need you and Greg in here now," Warrick said

"Ok. I'll wake him and Lindsey up and we'll be there soon," She gently shook Greg and he rolled over saying, "Not yet. I've discovered Grissom's related to a rhino beetle"

"Great I'll see you soon," Warrick said and ended the call shaking his head. 

"Greg!" Evelyn exclaimed shaking him harder, "We've got to get to the lab."

"Why?" Greg asked yawning

"Because Warrick called and said that they needed us,"

"Alright," Greg said still yawning, "I'm up"

The gathered together a blanket, toys and food for Lindsey, and wrote a note for Catherine and Grissom.

 To Catherine and Grissom. We've been called to the lab and have taken Lindsey with us. See you there.  From Evelyn, Greg and Lindsey

Evelyn carried Lindsey to the car, leaving Greg to carry Lindsey's bag and coat. They arrived at the lab about 15 minutes later and found Warrick pacing around reception waiting for them. Greg threw Lindsey's belongings onto Warrick's hands and took off towards the DNA lab. Lindsey woke at that moment and began grumbling about what she was wearing, a pretty baby blue top and jeans with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Well at least you didn't get changed into your pajama's when I told you to," Evelyn told her

"Yeah but I've been wearing this all day. It looks like I've slept in it!"

'You have slept in it," Evelyn reminded her. Lindsey sighed and sat down on a bench. 

"So the perp, used the iron to distract the victim and then shot him?" Evelyn asked trying to clarify the information Warrick had just presented her with.  They were in the locker room discussing a lead that had just come to light.

"Yes," came Warrick's answer, "Cause of death, bullet to the chest", as they exited the room, Lindsey trailing behind them. 

"What about fingerprints?" Before Warrick could answer there was the sound of glass shattering and gunfire. The three turned around startled. Evelyn tried to push Lindsey down, but before she could, girl screamed and fell to the ground hitting her head on the way down, bleeding from a wound in her leg.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" Evelyn screamed and raised her gun, but received 2 bullets, 1 to the abdomen and 1 to the chest, before she could get a round off. She collapsed in a heap on the ground at the same time Warrick fell. She managed to pull herself to Lindsey and put her own body over the little girl's to protect her from any stray bullets. The shooting ceased, and the drowning of alarms faded, as the sprinklers began their gentle rain. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: One of the Family 4/?

Rating: PG-13 

Feedback: Yes please

Archive: FanFiction.net, Graveshift   Anywhere else please ask

A/N: Just a note to say the rating has changed from PG to PG-13 for this chapter and all future ones. Thank you.

Chapter Four

Grissom and Catherine were half way through dinner when Catherine began to feel uneasy. It was a few minutes later when both Grissom's and Catherine's pagers went off.  It was Brass and his message was simple, 911 emergency at the lab. They quickly paid for their meal and left the restaurant. On their way to Catherine's house to pick up Evelyn, it had been decided that Greg would stay to look after Lindsey, she turned on the radio.

_And again recapping the headlines. There has been a shooting at Las Vegas Crime Lab. Although there have been no official statements made it is rumored that so far that there is 7 fatalities.  According to witness reports 5 gunmen entered the building and gunned down over a dozen people. More information as it comes here on LV 92.2_

Catherine reached out a hand and switched off the radio. The feeling of unease growing in the pit of her stomach. Sara, Nick and Warrick were all at the lab. She and Sara weren't close. You couldn't really even call them friends, they were more like acquaintances. But if anything had happened to any of them it would affect the whole team. They pulled up in front of the house, Catherine felt panic rising. It was in complete darkness. She jumped from the car and ran up the path closely followed by Grissom. She fumbled with her house key and threw open the door. There was no one there. She walked through the house opening every door checking all the rooms in the vane hope that it was a dream but it was when she reached the kitchen and saw the note written in the untidy scrawl she recognized as the writing of Greg that made every thing so real. She read it over and over trying to accept what the words were saying, _To Catherine and Grissom. We've been called to the lab and have taken Lindsey with us. See you there.  From Evelyn, Greg and Lindsey_. Lindsey, her baby was at the lab were there was a shooting. The voice of the newsreader echoed in her mind, _although there have been no official statements made it is rumored that so far that there is 7 fatalities._ She dropped the note as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Grissom ran into the kitchen. 

"Where are they?" he questioned her. 

"At the lab. My baby's at the lab!" she practically screamed at him

"What!" Grissom responded, all trace of colour draining from his face. 

"Don't just stand there!" Catherine snapped at him regaining her composure, "We need to get to the lab"

####################################################################

"There's a kid in there! A little kid," One of the stunned lab tecs told a police officer. Immediately Brass was alert. Only one kid was ever seen at the lab, he approached the lab tec. "A blonde kid, about this tall?" he asked using his hand to show approximately Lindsey's height.   

"Yeah! That's her" the lab tec exclaimed

"Shit!" Brass said and walked over to a paramedic, "There's a little girl in there. Blonde hair. About 8 years old. She is one of you top priorities. That and getting all seriously injured people out. I'm sending some of my guys in to find her so be ready for her when she comes out."

With that Brass left motioning for 2 officers to follow him. When he entered the building he was immediately struck by the mess. Glass, blood and water were everywhere and the DNA lab was once again smoldering.  It was further up the corridor, towards the locker room, that he saw the sight that really shocked him to the core. Lying in a pool of blood were Evelyn and Warrick. Further up the corridor in the layout room was Sara and Nick. Still he thought, no sight of Lindsey or Greg. Maybe the two of them had got out safely. He bent down to the body of Warrick and felt for a pulse. It was there. Weak and thready but still very much there. He hailed a paramedic to tend to Warrick, and it was then he saw a hand poking out from underneath Evelyn.  "Lindsey!" he thought silently to himself. He bent down and moved Evelyn off the little girl. "Lindsey!" he said urgently as he rolled her over. The little girl was a mess. Her normally blonde hair was matted in dry and drying blood. The baby blue top she was wearing was covered in bloodstains and there a visible wound on her leg. He gently picked Lindsey up in his arms and made his way to the exit and was immediately met by a group of reporters and paramedics. 

"Sir. What is such a young girl doing at a crime lab?" 

"What could have been done to prevent the shooting?"

Were some of the many questions fired at him as he made his way to the nearest ambulance. He was immediately surrounded by paramedics who began to stabilize Lindsey for transportation. He stepped back to allow them to do their work and spoke to 2 of the paramedics who were hovering away from the action. "There are still 3 seriously injured people inside!" Brass told them urgently. They nodded and took 3 stretchers inside accompanied by another paramedic and 2 police officers who had gone in with Brass and knew where to find the rest of Grissom's team. The stretcher bearing Warrick had just appeared from the building and a familiar SUV pulled into the parking lot. 

In the back of the ambulance Lindsey began shaking, her limbs moving uncontrollably. 

"She's having a seizure!" One of the paramedics yelled and once again people surrounded Lindsey, giving her the appropriate medications to stop the fit. 

Brass decided to make himself scarce and was just going to enter the building, when a familiar voice called him.

"Brass!" Catherine Willows voice yelled across the parking lot

"Catherine," Brass replied

"What happened? Whose blood is that?" she asked him slightly distracted

"Its um…well," he said unable to think of how to phrase the words

"Cut the crap Brass. Where's my baby. Lindsey, is she ok?"

Before Brass could answer the crowd that had gathered outside the building were pushed aside as stretchers carrying people he knew all to well.

"Oh my god," Catherine breathed as she watched half of the grave shift team being loaded into waiting ambulances.

"Where are Warrick, Greg and Lindsey?" Grissom asked more urgently, shocked after seeing his niece and 2 of his team injured. He hoped against hope that they were ok. 

"Warrick's on his way to Desert Palm. I haven't seen Greg but I'm told he's fine. Cuts and bruises. And Lindsey…" he said trailing into silence and glancing at the ambulance which Lindsey was in. Catherine followed his gaze to the ambulance and at that moment the paramedics moved back and made to close the doors of the ambulance. She saw her little girl, covered in blood.

"Lindsey!" she screamed running towards the ambulance.  

Grissom stood apparently glued to the spot where he was standing.

"What the hell happened Brass?" Grissom said turning to confront the detective, "How the hell did gunmen get inside the lab? Who was their target?"

Brass cleared his throat unable to think of a way to tell Grissom the information so he said it simply, "Five gunmen entered the building and began shooting. They were dressed as police officers and their target was," he paused, " you and your team."


	5. Chapter Five

Title: One of the Family 5/?

Author: Helena

Rating: PG-13 

Feedback: Yes please

Archive: FanFiction.net, Graveshift   Anywhere else please ask

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

Thank you to Angelique for beta-ing

Chapter Five

"Me and My team," Grissom said shocked, "Who would go after my team?"

"Think Gil," Brass said sharply as he watched Catherine climb into the back on the ambulance, his tone softened, "You're a crime scene investigator. Your evidence puts people behind bars. I can think of quite a few people who would want revenge."

The pair stood in silence as they watched the steady stream of people travel in and out of the lab. Suddenly Grissom spoke

"I'm going in there."

"What!" Brass exclaimed, "You can't! Catherine needs you. Lindsey and Evelyn need you. Your team needs you. But not here, at the hospital."

Grissom looked at Brass, then at the departing ambulance. 

"Go on Gil. They need you," Brass coaxed, "We can look after everything here."

With a backward glace at the detective, Grissom made his way towards his waiting Tahoe.

####################################################################

A Few Hours Later…

Sara's mind was in fast forward. She had been in the Layout Room.

FLASHBACK

"I've got my anger and I've turned it into something better" Sara told Nick

"What? Revenge?"

"No," She said slapping him playfully on the arm

There was a knock on the door and the two turned around.

"What can we do for you officer?"

PRESENT

He had shot Nick. 'Nick? Where was Nick?' Her mind screamed. She felt a tube down her throat and heard the gentle beep of a heart monitor. 'Have I been shot?' she asked herself once again.  Hearing movement in the room a nurse entered. She smiled at Sara.

"Good morning Ms Sidle, I'll get the doctor to see you."

The doctor arrived minutes later. "Deep breath Sara," he said as he pulled the tube out of her throat. 

"Nick?" She rasped, "Nick Stokes? Where is he? Is he ok?" 

"I'm afraid I'm not able to reveal that information to anyone, who is not family," He told her gently.

"Can I see him? I just need to know that he's ok. What about Greg and Warrick and Evelyn? And Lindsey? What about Lindsey?" The heart monitor's beeping quickened as Sara began to panic.

####################################################################

About 3 hours later…

Grissom sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Waiting for news. Waiting for hope. Waiting for tears. In the end it was Grissom's cell phone that broke the silence.

"Grissom"

"Grissom. It's Greg,"

"Where the hell are you?" Grissom asked stunned

"Outside of the lab with Brass, Ecklie and his team"

"Ecklie? What the hell is Ecklie doing there?"

"He's supposed to be processing the scene. Look Griss. I really need you as my supervisor to tell Brass I'm capable of processing the scene."

"Ecklie, processing the scene that MY team was attacked at? Where my niece nearly died?"

"Um. Yeah." Greg said uncertainly, "Here's Brass. He wants to talk to you." With that her thrust the phone at the stunned detective. 

"Brass? What the hell is going on?" Grissom yelled down the phone

"Ecklie and his team were assigned to this case. Can Greg help or not?"  
Grissom sat in silence for a minute, watching as a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Look Brass. I've got to go. Greg is perfectly capable of processing the scene, just tell him not to get in over his head." With that he hung up.

"Mr Grissom?" The doctor who had entered the room made his way over to Grissom. "You can see your niece now".

####################################################################

Grissom entered Evelyn's room. It hurt him to see her like this. Her dark hair usually in lose ringlets was lying limply around her shoulders. He pulled a chair up to beside her bed and took her hand in his. She felt so cold. He tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him it was his fault. 'Who am I trying to kid?' he thought. It was his fault. If he hadn't asked her to come to work with him…  His thoughts trailed of as he heard someone at the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grissom. I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment. Her mother would like to see her now," the nurse said to Grissom. At this Grissom stood up.

"Her mother?" he asked curiously, making his way towards the door, and found it hard to hide his shock. "Catherine?"

"If you don't mind Mr. Grissom," the nurse said again, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

As he was leaving Catherine gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry. It was the only way I could get into see her"

"That's ok. How's Lindsey?"

"She's ok. Sleeping at the moment"

The nurse shot an impatient look at Grissom, and he took that as his queue to leave. Catherine sat in his vacated chair.

"I need to thank you Evelyn. You protected my baby. She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be ok. Gil's really shook up. He's blaming himself for the shooting," her voice caught in her throat, "I'm really sorry Evelyn." 

TBC…


End file.
